Could You Love SomeOne Like Me?
by reyreykitty
Summary: Grimmjow's life was hell... abused, raped and hurt by the one how should love him. But when he meets Ulquiorra.. things start to change  WARNING SMUT, RAPE, GORE, LANUAGE, CHILD ABUSE AND MURDER! RATED M FOR A REASON!


_Could you love someone like me?_

_Rated:Mature(not for lil kiddies!)_  
**_Warning: Grimmjow And Ulquiorra Ukes! (kinda), GORE! (honestly! this is gory!), Abuse, rape and sexual harassment! PLEASE READ THIS! AND BE ALARMED!_**  
_Couple: GrimmUlqui_

_Please review!_

Hey guys! happy 2011! XD this is a lil idea i had and well... i dunno.. i liked it (even tho i love SEMEgrimmjow XD but hes still seme...kinda? XD hope you enjoy! I lack creativity soo i got some help and ideas from FuzyKitty who came up with Grimmjows past(the abuse from his father part! XD) thank you hunny! 3

* * *

"D-daddy!" His cries filled the room and his father pushed further into his frail body again and again. On his back, legs pulled open and hands held above his head; Grimmjow was defenceless against his father. This normally happened to the 12 year old, his father would stumble into the house late at night, drunk,horny and agressive! He'd beat Grimmjow's mother untill she couldn't stand and make his way to the poor boy's room.

Tears fell from Grimmjow's eyes as his father's movement grew faster and harder. Painfully ripping through him and drowning him in the most disgusting feeling!  
"D-DADDY! STOP STOP!..AHH!" Grimmjow's cries and scream grew in volumn, pleasing the sick man leaning above him. "SHUT IT YOU LIL' WHORE!" Goro screamed at his son as he slammed his hips forward. "You FUCKING love this d-don't cha?" He gripped Grimmjow's neck and began to squeeze, choking the breath out of Grimmjow, laughing harder at the small childs begs and plees for his father to stop! "S-shit!" Biting his lip and slamming into Grimmjow's tight heat one last time, Goro came, spilling inside and filling his son so much it leaked out of his torn bloody enterance. Grimmjow screamed at the feeling and more crystal tears escaped his eyes. It was finally over... His wrists and hands were free'd and Goro removed himself from Grimmjow's heat.  
Panting loudly Grimmjow wriggled away from Goro and his hands covered his enterance, his body was shaking and covered with the bruises and cuts that never seem to heal.

"d-daddy?" Grimmjow's eyes widened as Goro stood, a smirk on his face and the man began to pull a sharp blooded knife from his coats open pocket. Grimmjow jumped from the bed and ran out his bedroom not carring at the fact he was only in his long sleeping shirt that covered down passed his little ass, it was white but was stained and soaked with the filth of his father's seed!  
"MOMMY!" Normally his mother would let out a beatened groan or a sob in response when Grimmjow ran to her beatened body for protection after the activities he would be fourced into..but not this time.

The sickening smell of drying blood and sweat filled his mothers room. And there she lay... in a heap of blood and bed sheets, not moving or breathing! "MOMMY!" Grimmjow screamed out as he ran towards her still body. Pushing her arm ever so slightly, trying to wake her up. "M-mommy pleease! please wake up! MOMMY!" He screamed again as he starred into her open glazed eyes. Tears drying on her blood stained cheeks as move streamed down his.  
"She isn't waking up Grimmjow... she never will..." Goro smiled at he grabbed Grimmjow's small shoulders and rested the knife against the right side of Grimmjow's chest which was still covered by the night shirt. "You'll be with her soon, son" Grimmjow's eyes widened more as the blade slit across his chest, blood sprayed out and soak his mother's corpse. He fell to his knees and passed out from the pain running through his body.

"Good night, son..."

**6 Years later**

"Grimmjow?" The 18 year old turned as he heard his name. He ran a hand through his blue hair and smiled at the form infront of him, that small figure, skin as white as snow and soft like silk, emerald eyes shining,  
tear scars that ran down his cheeks and raven black hair that rested on his shoulders. "hey Ulquiorra..." He made his way towards the smaller boy and hugged him softly, why wouldn't he? Ulquiorra and Grimmjow meet after police found Grimmjow almost dead from blood loss next to his mother's corpse in their home, the neighbour called the police after hearing the screams. Then when Grimmjow was in recovery at the hospital, he didn't work well with the other children, trying to model his father in acts of 'self defence', Grimmjow would steal any object from the nurse; needles, and well any other sharp object and he would attack the other children. Soon the hospital sent his to the best mental clinic they could find and thats we're Grimmjow met Ulquiorra. They were room mates in the clinic and then became friends, soon finding out why each other was in the mental hospital and when they would get out of there. But as much as Grimmjow hated his past... he hated Ulquiorra's a little bit more.

Ulquiorra was 8 when everything happened. He lived with his parents and two sibilings, one brother and one sister. Until one night someone came into his home and slaughtered the family infront of the 8 year old's eyes. He watched in horror as his mother and sister was beaten, raped and the chopped limb from limb whilst still alive, then his father and brother were burned alive, the fires distoried the house but Ulquiorra managed to get out alive...  
Ulquiorra was treated for his wounds and marked mentally unstable at the age of 10 as he beat his fostor father half to death in his sleep, Ulquiorra says he had his reasons but truethfully he didn't, all he wanted to do was practise for the big day he had coming, his revenge. When Ulquiorra turned 14 he finally saw that man who murdered his family, so Ulqui followed him back to his home and was happy to see that he had a family too... well they do say that karma is a bitch... but in this case it was justified! The small man beat his families murder to the ground and broke every one of his fingers, one by one... then tied down the man's family and made them watch like he had to watch. He distroied that man, literally! He removed all his limbs and even his manhood, then slit his neck so deeply that his head was only hanging on by a piece of tissue. Then left the family still tied up to watch the body rot. Ulquiorra was given the death sentence but managed to escape it as the mental hospital said they would moled him into a model citizen! So Ulquiorra has been here for 2 years, he was now 16 and soon to be free'd.

"Grimmjow you'll never guess what Dr. Aizen has told me!" Ulquiorra smiled and continued to hug Grimmjow, he was beeming with joy so it had to be good...right? "Okay, okay..tell me!" Grimmjow finally broke the hug and looked down at his smalled room mate, he'd always liked Ulquiorra, more than a friend in fact like a lover. He chuckled at the 'Emo's' excitement and gave him his full attention. "He says we passed our tests! where apparantly shane enough to be released!" Grimmjow's jaw dropped at he hugged Ulquiorra again. "THATS GREAT!"

Everyone at the hospital waits and prays for this day, not because they are treated badly, just because they miss the real world. Grimmjow packed his bags with Ulquiorra and waited for Dr. Aizen to lead them away and into their new foster families, even though he should be happy, Grimmjow was a little sad about all this! "Grimmjow... you okay?" Grimmjow looked into the emerald eyes starring at him and he shoke his head. "I'm gunna miss yah ulqui!..." He stepped closer and hugged Ulquiorra again. Pale cheeks blushed as Grimmjow held a hand on his waist, awaiting a reply but since there wasn't one, he continued to speak. "I'll miss not waking up to you... or seeing you smile... or you helping me when i get angry...i just-!" Grimmjow stopped through his speach when he felt the warm black and white lips against his. When their kiss parted, he blushed a warm red. "Carefull Grimmjow... some people may think that your in love with me..." When Grimmjow's blush got darker, the smile fell from Ulquiorra's lips. "And what if i am...Ulquiorra?" ...There was an awkward pause until the emo spoke again. "Then you should kiss me again..."

Grimmjow pressed his lips to Ulquiorra's and groaned at the contact, he held the pale's hand even though it was him shaking. How could you love someone like me?  
He slipped his tongue into Ulquiorra's mouth and molded his tanned lips harshly against his own. They both moan and blushed loudly at the feel of the other's tongue, but it did feel good! Grimmjow couldn't help himself, he reached out and grabbed ulqui's hips, pulling them to collide with his own, the two moaned in bliss at the friction. "HEY!" They both blushed and pulled away,panting softly in unison. "you finished?" asked as he smiled at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. "Y-yes sir" The bluenett spoke finally as he grabbed his and Ulquiorra's bags and walked out the door.

**In The Car**

Grimmjow sat in his seat and wriggles slightly, the belt crossed over his chest and irritated the scar under his shirt. Ulquiorra wasn't with him in the car anymore, he was at his new fostor home, they seemed nice.. but grimmjow didn't want to talk.. he didn't want Ulquiorra to go...but after saying goodbye, the two finally put on a brave face, said face fell when Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra's forehead and lips softly before leaving and climbing back into the car with Aizen. That was only 2 minutes ago and Grimmjow already missed him! ...  
"Smile, Grimmjow.. you'll see him again..." Grimmjow's eyes snapped to Aizen quickly "When?" He wasn't angry.. he was desperate! "Ulquiorra only lives 3 blocks away from you now." The car came to a stop and Grimmjow looked out the window to see a couple in the late 30's, a woman with long blond hair that looked orange in the sun and boobs build to smoother! And a tall, thin with silver hair and a fox like smile.

"Grimmjow..this is your new family..."


End file.
